Chasing a scent
by adamstoker
Summary: A new wolf has arrived in mystic falls with a mysterious purpose and a interest in the Originals
1. A Night Out In The Woods

My memories are a bit fuzzy they always are the night after but i can remember snippets. my first memory is of the change not exactly a pleasant one but its a part of life.. well a part of my life anyway, the bones snapping the skin tearing feeling the cells in my eyes burst and refill. The second memory is a better one its sometime after the change i'm running through the woods feeling the damp earth and leaves under my paws smelling the scent of a wood full of prey and the sound of the life around me. The third memory is more of the gory side it looks, like i've caught my prey a deer i think i remember hoofs so at least i know it not human.

The final memory is more disturbing i'm standing by a large redwood and i can see a figure with her back to me. Slowly i'm creeping closer to the figure i can make out long blonde hair, i can feel my lips curl and my teeth hit the cold air of the night.

A smell fills my nostrils it was kind of like a mix between rotting meat and strawberry's, it not like anything i can recall smelling before at least on in my present state of mind. She still hasn't noticed me she's too consumed with an argument she was having on the phone, i can't remember what she was saying it was all gibberish to me at the time anyway.

Still making no sound i crouch down ready to pounce, i fill my nose with her scent ready to track her if she escapes. Quickly i lunge forward aiming for her neck, she spins around to face me faster than i thought was humanly possible with a look of surprise on her face.

After that it all blackness and white noise, guilt fills my stomach and i let out a loud groan "not again" i whine. Moving my hands to rub my eyes i realise that i can't, creasing my face in a frown and opened my eyes and looked down at my hand to find them shackled to the wall behind my. "Okay" i said to myself "this is unexpected" pulling on the chains a concluded that i couldn't break them so i scanned the room looking for a key or an escape.

The room was a dungeon like something out of a castle torture scene from a hollywood robin hood movie and although angry villagers were a known reaction i was pretty sure north america was one of the last places they would gather. Taking in more of the room i noticed voices coming from the other side a big metal door and a familiar smell drifting towards me, rotting meat and strawberries.

Taking advantage of my wolf hearing i listen to the conversation.

"no i didn't kill him he's locked up on the lockwood estate"

…..

"im here now"

….

"no i don't need your help i just need to find Stefan is he there"

….

"why do i even bother you know what Damon forget it i'll deal with him myself"

…..

"you are just disgusting"

….

"im not even going to dignify that with a response"

….

"GOOD BYE Damon"

There was a beep as the phone hung up and footsteps approached the door, blonde hair was visible through a slot in the door which was soon followed by blue eye's peering through at me. I decided to take the first step "you know" i shouted out at the girl "the shackles are very kinky but if anything less than a beautiful women walks through that door i'm going to be pissed" there was a few second silence while the girl thought through her reaction.

A loud thunk came from the door before it swung open revealing the blonde from my memories but no i had time to map out her features. Her long blonde hair curled into ringlets that draped down her shoulders, her blue eyes were bright and piercing clearly filled with determination. "i'm not disappointed" i smirk causing her to roll her eyes "off the phone with one idiot and face to face with another" she quickly approached him stopping just out of reach and shifted on her feet, she seemed unsure of herself it was probably more intimidating in person than in her head. "Well" i said cutting her off as she was about to speak "i'll get the ball rolling i'm Jason" i extended my hand towards her causing her to take a step back as she tried to keep a safe distance.

"Caroline" she stated staring at my hand in disgust "who are you? and what are you doing here?" she said crossing her arms in what looked like an attempt to look tougher than she was. "As i said" crossing my own arms "i'm Jason and right right now i'm enjoying the view of this dungeon cell" i said gesturing one arm at the room.

Caroline knelt down to make eye contact with me making it clear she wasn't in a joking mood, af if the shackles didn't already say that. "You attacked me" she said slowly in a stern tone "why? did someone send you to Mystic falls?"

I looked into her eyes trying to cox some kind of meaning out of her words but failed "i'm not really sure" i said relaxing against the wall "i drank like a fish last night and to be honest i thought this was a jail cell or a drunk tank or something". shrugging my shoulders and continued "but i should have known better if you're naked and dirty in a jail cell they dress you" i gestured at my body which had lost all its clothes after the shift last night. Pulling herself up to her full height and nervously looking away clearing her throat "what do you mean you were drunk?" she looked at me puzzled "don't you know?".

I stretched my limbs and widened my legs a bit to make sure she was uncomfortable "don't know what little miss blood-a-holic? that on full moons i grow pointy ears, a tail and go woof?". Slowly i got to my feet, my body was aching from the night on the floor and rubbed at my wrists "to be honest i was just passing through and found a good place to shift" i said.

Caroline nodded and backed away again keeping the distance between us "okay but why did you attack me then?" she asked, i shrugged in response "natural enemies, it's not the first time i've come across one of you and it's never really ended well".

This answer also seem to satisfy her, taking a step close she asked "are you a Lockwood?" i raised my hand and made a so-so gesture "distantly their my mother's, cousins, uncles grandfathers something". I lifted my arms up to show my cuffed hands "are you done with your interrogation or can i go" Caroline stared at me unsurely before putting a hand in her jacket pocket and pulling out a key.

I jumped up the last step on the staircase and landed my bare feet on the dew ridden grass outside the cellar. I stretched out fully trying to get the cramps out of my limbs and took in a deep breath and let it out as i heard Caroline step up behind me and cleared her throat "im.. a going to go get you some clothes wait here". There was a quick blur as Caroline disappeared leaving me on my own, looking around myself i took in the scenery committing it to memory if i need a quick place to shift this little dungeon would be perfect.

As i continued to wait i took in another breath and smelled the air, my nose picked up on a strange smell. It was a wolf smell that part i recognised well enough but there was something wrong with the smell it, it was mixed with what smelled like rotting meat.

I was drawn out of the head by the sound of quick foot steps approaching, i turned to face her as there was another blur and Caroline reappeared clutching a pile of clothes "here you go Shirt, jeans and shoes". I gratefully took the clothes and pulled them on but left the shoes, i prefered the feel of dirt under my feet after a shift. sometimes i stayed shoeless for the entire week after a full moon everything feels a lot more fresh and raw after the moon.

"Cheers" i said handing her back the shoes and chuckling a bit at her confused expression, i looked around and started walking in a random direction. "Where are you going?" Caroline said as she struggled to keep up with my long stride, i raised a finger and pointed in front of me "this way" i said "the town's this way and so is my truck".


	2. Do You Need a Lift?

I was surprised when Caroline started to follow me, when i left she had stayed behind i had assumed she would go off to warn her friends that there was a wolf in town. But about ten minutes after I lost sight of her the wind changed and brought her scent to my attention.

Curious to see what she was up to i carried on as if i hadn't noticed her presence and walk through the woods loudly whistling out of tune with the morning birds in the trees.

Eventually i hit a road and picked up on my own scent from the night before, useing my scent i retraced my steps through the night and soon arrived at strip of road i had parked my truck.

It was exactly as i had left it, my old beat up truck sat on the cirb of the road clearly visible thanks to the red paint job. walking up to it i gave the hood a slap and smiled at the satisfying metallic clang which rang off, i pull open the drivers side door and grab the duffle bag inside. Opening up the bag i took out my own clothes which i quickly changed into replacing the shirt a jeans Caroline gave me with my own probably less fashionable shirt and torn jeans. Neatly i folded Carolines clothes and put them on the seat of my truck before clambering in a starting up the engine.

The truck came to life with an over enthusiastic roar as i turned the key. I wound down the window and called out to Caroline knowing she was still nearby "you going my way?" i shouted. After an indecisive silence i heard a quick woosh of foot steps before the cluck of the handle as Caroline climbed into the truck, turning in my seat to face her i let a smile form on my face "you know" i said "while i consider it faltering most people don't approve of stalking" this invoked another eye roll "i wasn't" she denied.

Putting the car in gear i pulled away a headed in the direction of the town center, "okay then what were you doing then?" i asked "trying to avoid that awkward situation when you say good bye to someone and head in the same direction?". Caroline slumped back in her seat "i just wanted to see if you were telling me the truth" she sounded sincere but it's always hard to tell with vampires somthing about death really improves your deception skills. "Well as you can see this is in fact the truck i said i was going to" i said gesturing around me with one hand making sure to keep the other on the wheel we both would survive a crash but my non existent insurance would be a problem.

"I can see that but i don't know you Jason if that is your name you could be anyone" chuckling to myself i quickly glanced at her confused face before returning my eyes to the road "if i could be anyone" i said "why would you get into a car with me?". Caroline went quiet for a minute as she thought through what i had said " ah ha" i gloated "me thinks you done goofed" but sensing i was digging my own grave i quickly added "you're lucky i'm a man of honesty".

"well you could be look at it from my point of view" she said as i stopped for a red light and turned my head to give her my full attention "i'm walking through the woods when out of no where a flying set of teeth comes at you then said set of teeth turn into a guy who does not give you an explanation as to why he's here and quickly walks off aimlessly into the forest". A loud blast for the car behind me horn alerted me that the light had changed so i quickly drove on "okay so im sensing you want answers" i said "well if you answer a question of mine i will give you a straight answer in return". I took my hand of the wheel a extended it for her to shake but instead she lunges forward and grabs the wheel i have completely abandoned.

"okay okay" she said hastily shaking my hand before putting it back of the wheel for me "good you go first since you went to the trouble of getting me clothes which really wasn't necessary by the way, ask away". Now sitting forward ready the grab the wheel again Caroline nods "okay why are you in Mystic Falls?" a bit predictable but as good a question as any "i'm looking for someone, a relative of sorts and i heard they were in the area". Caroline relaxed in her seat again confident i wasn't going to let go of the wheel again "who are you looking for?" i ignored her question and shook my head "my turn". "Who's Damon?" i asked my question seemed to catch her off guard "how do you..?" i cut her off again "answer my question first" Caroline crossed her arms and creased her face this topic was obviously not a favorite.

"Damon is a douche" she said turning to look out the window "there more to it than that" i guessed, i glanced over at her and instantly decided to drop the subject her expression made it all too obvious that this was that this was too much so soon. "I overheard you on the phone to him" i said "before you came in and to be honest he does sound like a bit of a prick" this brought out a smile on Caroline's face. "go on your turn" i urged wanting to change to subject "okay where are you from?".

"i've come from a lot of places" i said being deliberately vague "where are you from originally?" she asked i little bit more cheerful now we were back to questioning me "England" i said smiling a bit at the memories of home which came with the name. "You're a bit far from home aren't you?" i nodded "yes but i think you'll find it my turn to interrogate you" i said slowing down as traffic enveloped the road ahead. "go on then" Caroline said squirming in her seat "what was a nice girl like you doing in the forest in the middle of the night all alone?" i asked putting a bit too much sarcasm on the nice which brought me a punch on the shoulder.

"unlike you" she said "i was not out there for sinister reasons i went out there to be alone it can get pretty noisy in town sometimes and the vamp senses don't help" i nodded in agreement, i knew all too well that supernatural senses are more of a burden when you're around a large number of humans. "fair enough your turn" i said Caroline nodded and took a few moments to think of a good question "okay... how did you know i was a vampire?" i answered this with three loud sniffs once again taking in the strawberry and rotting smell of Caroline "vampires have a certain smell its kind of like rotting meat". Caroline gasped at the insult to her smell "its nothing about you personally all vampire have that smell and humans can't even smell it so it doesn't even matter". She looked unconvinced and still a little insulted but luckily Caroline didn't linger on the subject "my turn" i said but i didn't get the chance to ask as we turned the corner a Caroline pointed to a house on the left.

Pulling up on the cirb Caroline jumped out and walked around the the driver's window "looks like your questions will go unanswered Jason" i nodded "looks like it, but maybe i'll see you around and get to the bottom of it" Caroline straightened up a shrugged "maybe" she said before turning and walk up to the door before waving to me and going inside.


	3. A Quick Drink

After dropping off Caroline i headed off now confident i was not being watched. i had heard about a bar nearby from a local the day before the full moon, it was a good a place as any to start my search. Pulling up in the car park i saw the sign on the side of the building the "mystic grill" it must be pretty popular being the only bar in town but at moment there was little traffic heading through its doors. This didn't surprise me, only the hard core alcoholics would be inside at this time of the day which was exactly why i was here, drunk mouths were more likely to produce information.

Walking in i take a seat at the bar and take a look at my surroundings, theres a few people dotted around the place, a woman and her boyfriend sitting at a far table, a man playing pool alone and a younger man drinking alone. bingo.

Calling the bartender over i ordered a drink the highest percentage they had and bought one for the young drinker. Downing his jack the drinker looked slightly surprised when another one appeared in front of him, looking around questionly his gaze settles on me and after a few second of thought the drinker stumbled over.

"Thanks for the drink man" he slurred, spewing a breath full of brandy into my face causing me to gag. "No problem" i said leaning back in an attempt to escape the smell "looked like you were running low" he slumped against the bar and clumsily put the drink down missing the coster he was obviously aiming for. "that nice of you man" he said draping an arm around my shoulder and using me for support he shakily separated himself from the table "i'm Greg" he continued grabbing my hand and vigorously shaking it, "don't think i've seen you here before".

"i just got into town here visiting family" i said downing my drink before signing for another "but theres only so much family you can take before you need some assistance" i joked shaking my glass of emphasis. Greg filled the grill with a drunken laugh "i hear that man" i said once he'd finished his laughing fit "my family's been on my ass as long as i can remember". This was good i'd gotten him talking now i had to steer the conversation away from his pathetic life and towards my search. "Yeah my cousins the worse you might know him actually" i said as Greg finished his drink "she's a bit shorter than me blonde kinda up herself very much the queen bee if she can help it" Greg shook his head. great i thought to myself he's useless.

I was about to get up and leave when i noticed something, my description hadn't shaken anything loose in Gregs head but it had peaked the interest of the bartender, the athletic blonde had been polishing a glass but now had frozen his attention completely on our conversation. Maybe this place wasn't a complete waste of time.

"you sure you don't know her?" i asked greg keeping my eyes on the bartender waiting for a reaction. "She's got a accent a bit like mine" i continued "she's here with her brothers there new to the area" Greg shook his head again still clueless, but the bartender quickly put his glass on the counter and disappeared into the back room. I bid farewell to Greg a pursed the bartender making sure to keep myself out of his sight.

Leaving out a back door the bartender entered the alley behind the Grill a quickly whipped out his phone completely unaware i was on the other side of the door listening.

Hey matt what's up?

you might want to come down to the Grill

why?

there's some guy here i think he might be connected to Rebecka

yeah how?

im not sure but the girl he's describing sound exactly like her

okay is he a vampire?

how the hell should i know?

well if he has a big old ring on it's probably a daylight ring which would make him a vampire

i dont think so not that i noticed

you better make sure lace his drink with vervain

im not doing that

why?

if he is then he'll vamp out a kill me

okay wait there i'm coming down

thanks Stefan

Matt hung up the phone and i could hear his phone bleep as he typed out a text no doubt to alert alert others to the news. Quickly before this Stefan person could arrive and before Matt could return from the alley i gave Greg a wave and hurried out the door. Jumping in my car a settled in my seat and waited for Stefan. 5 minutes after i left i heard the vampire approaching there was a familiar sound of super fast foot steps before a man appeared in front of the Grill.

the man was short and dressed in full black with slicked back blonde hair.

Soon Stefan left the Grill realising i was no longer there, i expected him to rush of using his vampire speed but instead he walked at a human pace down the road, getting out my car i followed Stefan at a safe distance.

After an hour of what seemed like directionless wandering Stefan came to a large brown house. Approaching the heavy front door Stefan entered the building locking the door behind him. "Is this where Rebecka is hiding?" i asked myself, the house was big a fancy but not her usual style, she usually went for the more expensive and new things.

Unsure whether or not it was safe for me to start snooping around i returned to my truck and made a note to return to the house when it was empty. Opening the door of my truck i pulled out my bag and dug through it until i struck gold, pulling my laptop out i started it up and after a minute or two when the computer was booted up i opened a search engine and looked for the address of the nearest high end real estate agent.

While most vampire compel themselves a house, keep one from there human lives or take a abandoned one the kind of house Rebecka prefered was unlikely to be available be these methods. Once i had the address i started up my van and headed off, with a bit of persuasion i should be able to get everything i need.

The receptionist was a middle aged woman who was a bit on the desperate side and after some light flirtation i was able to negotiate a few minutes on her computer which was more than enough time for me to find Rebecka's new home. Saying goodbye to the slightly disappointed looked receptionist i left the real estate agents and got back in my truck. As i stared at the back seat and contemplated getting a hotel room for the night i noticed the neatly folded clothes Caroline had given me, which were still piled on my passenger seat. Starting up the truck i pulled out and headed for Caroline's house.


	4. Hidden In The Mint Chocolate Chip

Closing the door behind me i could hear the loud noise of Jason's truck leaving the cirb and drift off as he drove off into the distance. I wasn't sure how to feel about the strange english wolf, while his jokes and lude suggestions had been obnoxious and annoying he had been nice and funny at times. But there was something about him which made me trusting of him but i couldn't put my finger on it. I shrugged off my suspicions he was a nice enough guy and it was probably the accent which bugged me, so far in my life the british accent always came from a dangerous source.

I went into my room and plugged my phone into the charger, the battery had died while i was following Jason back to his truck. Switching it on I sat on my bed as i waited for the phone to update itself. With a buzz the phone displayed the texts and missed call from earlier in the day, two texts from from Elena, one from Bonnie and 5 from Matt, apparently there was possible a new vampire in town "that'll be fun" i thought checking my phone again. Sighing in disappointment i threw the phone onto my bed, nothing from Tyler. Ever since he started this secret revolution against Klaus he was never around and he never even bothered to text or call or anything.

I would call him or track him down but i didn't want to be one of those clingy girl friends. checking my other texts my spirits were uplifted a bit, Bonnie had a fight with her Dad and she wanted to stay over to get away from him for a while. I quickly texted back agreeing to have her over and went into the kitchen to see what sleepover food we had.

As i went into the kitchen i was surprised to find my mother still at home dressed in full police uniform. "you not going to work today?" i asked hopping up onto the counter grabbing a handful of grapes and popping one in my mouth. "I am" she said pouring herself a coffee "i pulled an all nighter last night but they still need me in so i just came back to caffeinate" i finished off my hand full of grapes. "Is it okay for Bonnie stay over tonight?" i asked "she had a fight with her dad and they need some time apart" Mum poured her coffee into a travel mug and shrugged "sure it fine by me" she said before turning round to look me in the eye "as long as its only Bonnie and not Tyler".

She made an eye's on you gesture before leaving the kitchen, waving good bye i jumped off the counter and went over to the freezer, after checking the food situation and finding it to be satisfying i opened up the ice cream draw. Opening a tub of mint chocolate chip revealing the bag of O negative blood i had hidden there, it was the perfect place to hide it my mother was lactose intolerant so had no reason to look there.

I poured the blood into a mug and put it in the microwave to heat it up, and while i waited i returned to my bedroom to check my phone. Bonnie had replied saying She'd be over in a minutes and i had another text from Matt asking me to come to a meeting about this new vampire. This news made me kinda nervous there were no new bodies found so this new vamp either knew what he was doing or he was here on a mission both situations were bad news.

Hearing the microwave ping i went back into the kitchen and pulled the mug out and took a large gulp, that really hit the spot i hunted down a deer last night to keep myself ticking over but nothing beats the real stuff.

3 hours later there was a knock at the door, getting up from the sofa i paused the tv show i was watching and went to answer the door. Opening the door revealed Bonnie on the other side clutching a overnight bag and rucksack. "Hey" i said pulling Bonnie into a hug "i am so sorry you and your dad are fighting again" i gave her a squeeze, being careful not to hurt her, "it's okay" she said hugging me back "it was about my magic again he just won't let it go".

Closing the door behind us we walked into my bedroom and left Bonnie stuff there before going to the kitchen so pick something to eat.

I pulled out a pizza and slammed it into the oven "did you hear about this new vampire in town?" i asked before handing Bonnie a glass of water "no" she said looking understandably concerned "i left my phone at home i've been isolated since what new vampire has there been a killing?". I shook my head and tried to put her at ease "no new deaths but someone was at the Grill asking a lot of questions about Rebecka" Bonnie gulped down her water "so" she said "not only is there a dangerous vampire on the loose he might be tired to he Originals somehow?". I nodded as i walked over to the freezer to retrieve another blood bag "and" i said "it gets weirder" Bonnie look at me in questioning and in disbelief "how could it get weirder?" she asked. I put the blood in the microwave and set the timer "get this last night i was in the woods by the Lockwood estate when out of no where this wolf comes flying at my face" at this point Bonnie interrupted my story "oh my god are you okay" she asked "you're not bitten are you?". I rolled up my sleeve to show i was bite free "no im fine" i assured her "anyway so at first i thought it was one of tylers hybrids that got loose so i lead it to the cellar and locked it in the dungeon" i paused when the microwave pinged, i pulled out my mug of blood and continued with my story. "But when he did change back i realised it was a normal werewolf so i waited out the night until he changed back he was asleep so i chained him up and called Damon who offered to decapitate him" we both sighed, our hatred for Damon never seemed understated.

"So eventually he wakes up and i start to question him and it turns out he's looking for someone in town" Bonnie nodded slowly thinking through what i had said "you think theres a connection?" she asked. The thought hadn't crossed my mind so i took a few moments to consider it "you think the new vampire in town is the person Jason is looking for?" i asked Bonnie nodded and handed me my phone "you have to tell the others" she said.

I took the phone off her and began typing out the text when the doorbell rang Bonnie and i exchanged confused looks "you expecting anyone?" she asked, i shook my head and walked over to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw the back of someones head and a leather jacket "its someone in a leather jacket i think it's Damon" i whispered, i heard a disgusted noise come from behind me. I pulled open the door "what do you want?" i asked really putting the venom into my question, the visitor spun around to show a very surprised looking Jason "wow" he exclaimed "and here i was thinking we parted on good terms" he said showing a row of white teeth as he pulled his mouth into a smile "whatever i did i am truly sorry and will try harder to get away with it next time".


	5. A Explaination Kind Of

I had decided to put off my hotel room hunt and return the clothes to Caroline, i wanted to see what effect my appearance at the Grill had had on the local vampire community. Driving back to her house i arrived at her street to find no parking places so driving a street or two away u parked up and approached her house on foot.

I jumped up the step for Carolines porch and rang the bell, after a pause i heard some noise come from inside the house. While i waited for an answer i surveyed the world around the house, all seemed quiet but i had been fooled before especially where vampires were concerned. With my focus elsewhere i didn't notice the sound of the door handle click open and was caught off guard when Caroline burst through. "what do you want?" she asked venom clearly present in her ton, Jumping out of my skin i quickly spun around to face her. Caroline's expression quickly changed from one of disgust to a face full of confusion making it clear that she had mistaken me for someone else. "Wow" i exclaimed "and here i was thinking we parted on good terms" i flashed her a smile to put her at ease and made a joke to relieve some of the tension caused by the mistake "whatever i did i am truly sorry and will try harder to get away with it next time".

"i am so sorry" Caroline said putting as much sincerity into her apology as she could, i waved away her words "it's fine" i said "though it did bruised my ego a bit, i like to think im pretty unforgettable". My display of arrogance quickly set things back to normal "what are you doing here" she asked, i held up the borrowed clothes "thought i'd bring these back" i said "there nice but not really my style". Caroline looked me up and down and i could tell she was think "maybe thats a good thing", opening the door wider she gestured me to come in.

The house was very nice, cosy would probably be a better word, it definitely didn't meet the expectations i made last night. "This is a nice place" i said looking around "how long you been here?" Caroline started to walk into another room a signaled me to follow "pretty much all my life" she replied. This surprised me and brought a question into my mind how old is Caroline it was so hard to tell with vampires. Passing a picture i took notice of a relatively new looking picture of Caroline standing with a blonde middle aged woman, there was a definitely a family resemblance, maybe a descendant it wasn't unheard of for vampires to live with human family.

Looking back to Caroline to ask her about her age i noticed she had continued to walk down the hall leaving me behind, quickly i hurried after her.

Following Caroline into the kitchen i was hit by a smell, a scent i had never sensed anything like in my entire life. The smell resembled fruit, all fruit i had ever eaten, searching the room i realised that me and Caroline were not alone in the house and the third person was the source of this wonderful smell.

She was sat at the kitchen table with her back to me, all that was visible to me was the long curly black ringlets on the back of her head. As i entered the room the scent grew stronger confirming this girl was the cause, Caroline was not affected as i was and continued around the table to take up the seat opposite the girl.

"Did you get rid of him" the mystery girl asked, Caroline shook her head "it wasn't Damon" she replied, whoever this Damon was it was clear by the girls body language he was not a friend. "From what i've sussed out so far" i said revealing my presence to the mystery girl "i should be insulted at being compared to this Damon person", hearing my voice the girl jumped in her seat a quickly shifted around to face me.

The girls face was a mask of confusion which was a shame since it obscured what look like a masterpiece of a face "sorry i didnt mean to startle you" i apoligised sincerely, but the girl ignored my apology and rose from her seat and assumed a stuble defensive stance "Caroline, who is this?" she asked.

Meeting this girls stare i began to feel a slight pressure in my head and i didn't realise that Caroline had replied to her friends questions "this is the guy i was telling you about the wolf she said absent mindedly waving a hand at me before focusing her attention on the mug of blood in front of her.

Carolines explanation didn't seem to put this girl at ease and if i wasn't mistaken it seem to cause her to tense up and the pressure i felt from her stare grew slightly. Still keeping my stare down going i addressed Caroline out of the corner of my eye "where do you want me to put these i said holding up the clothes i had brought.

Before Caroline could answer she was cut off by a loud noise which drew both my and the girls attention from each other, Caroline practically dived across the table and grabbed the phone. "Its Tyler" she squealed reading the caller ID "you can put them in my room Bonnie can you show him where it is i've got to get this" Bonnie started to object but it was Clear that nothing would distract Caroline from her phone. "Fine" Bonnie sighed reluctantly and headed out the room not waiting to make sure i was following.

Bonnie lead me down the corridor to the last door on the left which opened you to a small yellow room the floor of which was cluttered by clothes bags and various empty cosmetics, i guess there little need to look after a room you don't really use. Maneuvering around these obstacles i put the clothes on the bed and turned to see a stern looking Bonnie standing between me and the door arms crossed blocking me from leaving, not exactly torture if you ask me.

We stood like that for a few seconds but breathing in that scent a looking into her green eyes it felt longer than was possible, Bonnie broken the silence "what are you doing?" she asked. I waiting for her to elaborate but quickly realised she wasn't going to "i am returning these clothes" i said placing a hand on the pile on the bed "to their rightful owner or atleast where i got them from" i lifted up the shirt i had worn earlier, the bloody skull on the front was clearly visible " im assuming they are hers, doesn't really seem like her style".

"I meant in mystic falls" she said not allowing me to side track her "i'm looking for someone" i replied keeping it simple but i knew this wouldn't have the same effect on her as it did Caroline, Bonnie was more determined more focused. "Who are you looking for?" i studied her for a minute and tried to figure out how little i could get away with, not a lot. "Does it matter?" i asked "my business is my business but i can assure you it wont affect you" i said trying to satisfy Bonnie curiosity.

Again my tactics failed and Bonnie fixed me with a focused stare the pressure i felt before began i build again "give me a name then" i crossed my arms mimicking her serious stance trying to ignore the pressure.

"John" i lied " John Stale, know him?" i asked slowly the pressure in my head decreased "no i don't" she said "why are you looking for him?" she continued relaxing her body, happy now i was giving straight answers. "He has a responsibility i'm going to make him take care of" i said Bonnie calmed down further and the pressure i felt was completely gone. How the hell did she do that anyway.

"What could be so important you'd chase him to a different country?" she inquired, evidently becoming interested in my story "it's kinda personal" i replied. Bonnie nodded slowly but i could see she was becoming doubtful of my intentions again, she turned and went to leave the room. For some reason i felt a need to end this better, to impress her. "My sister" i said stopping her in her tracks "John got her pregnant and skipped out the moment he found out". At this point the lie had mixed with a truth, a truth about my family i shouldn't be so willing to give.

Bonnie walked back into the room and sat next to me on the bed "she can't cope on her own couldn't afford it, so i went looking for him turned out he came to america" i continued adding a gesture around me on the word america. I laid down on Caroline's bed a riggled a little to make myself comfortable "i've hunted a lot of things but this bastards been the most elusive" Bonnie stared down at me empathy clear in her eyes. "But why?" she asked, i pulled myself up on my elbows, she continued "if he's gone to all this trouble what's to gain by catching him?".

"It's a matter of principle" i said "no one messes with my family not in this way not in anyway and gets away with it" i could see a flash of understanding in her eyes, from what i saw she felt the same when it came to her friends. "And besides i promised him if he did anything i'd hunt him down and murder him in cold blood" i said as seriously as i could manage but could help but laugh at the horror on her face.

She punched my arm playfully and laughed, the sound made a nice change and it switched the pressure she made me feel with a pleasant warmth, i was glad i didn't want to leave with only receiving pain from this girl.


	6. Cordially Invited

Caroline was on the phone for a long time milking every moment she could with Tyler the estranged boyfriend, not that i noticed talking to Bonnie made time slip by. The misinformation stopped the moment we dropped off the conversation about my purpose in Mystic falls, after that she began to fill me in on my supernatural shenanigans she and her friends had gotten into. To be honest i was amazed a human like Bonnie had survived all of this blood shed and not only survive but survive relatively unharmed. "How did you survive all of this?" i asked after deciding to get an answer to my thoughts, but Bonnie was hesitant to tell me "im just lucky i guess" she said shrugging off my curiosity.

I would have interrogated through but it was then that Caroline decided to reappear "hey sorry about that guys" she said before jumping onto the bed next to Bonnie, "it's alright" Bonnie said "i know you don't get to talk much and anyway" she said looking over to me "Jason has been keeping me entertained". Caroline picked up the pile of clothes i had left neatly on the bed and threw them into a hamper in corner of the room to join a pile that was forming on the floor where the basket was overflowing "how nice" Caroline said suspiciously "oh i almost forgot i got a text from Stefan theres a meeting at the boarding house tomorrow". This news seemed to concern Bonnie "is it about the new arrival" she asked, Caroline nodded obviously not wanting to reveal any information in front of me.

The third wheel feeling made itself known, i climbed of the bed a stretched "well i better go" i said "i can't let you two hog me all night others might get jealous" Bonnie giggled at me little joke causing Carolines annoyed face to increase it intensity. "See ya" i said, leaving was the best course of action before i annoyed Caroline too much and she decides to make changes to number of limbs on my body. Slowly i plodded down the corridor and pulled open the door, before i heard someone call after me "Jason" Bonnie hurried down the corridor, i stopped a leaned against the door frame. When she reached me sure look nervous and a bit unsure "the meeting tomorrow" she said "its about someone in town he could be dangerous and if you're sticking around then you should probably be kept in the loop".

I nodded, it made sense and the last thing i need is to run into a unfriendly vampire it could seriously mess with my plans. Bonnie held out a pen and paper "so if you want to come to the meeting write down your number and we'll text you the details" i took the pen and paper and scribbled down my number "asking for my number" i said "you are such a flirt" i handed back the paper. Bonnie started to say something but a call for down the hall stopped her "Bonnie hurry up i can't decide what movie to watch i need your expert opinion" Bonnie rolled her eyes and gave a small wave before returning to the bedroom.

Closing the door behind me i began the walk back to my truck. That had gone better than expected i thought to myself, i came to kill time and left with an invitation to a magical meeting. This meeting is definitely a good place to get some useful information and if i'm very lucky one of the people attending would be the one i'm looking for.

Finally reaching my truck i opened the bag on the passenger seat and pulled out my phone, checking the messages a smile grew on my face Caroline had just sent me the time and address. Looking at the address my smile grew, it was the house i had followed the vampire to earlier, two birds with one stone.

* * *

I watched Jason out the window as he walked down the street pausing to look back at the house, he noticed me watching him a waved before carrying on down the street. "How about this one?" Bonnie asked drawing my attention back to the netflix page on the computer screen "commandos in the jungle get picked off one by one my intelligent parrots" she read. I walked over to where she was sitting "please tell me that isnt a actual thing" i said, reading the page i punched Bonnie playfully as she chuckled to herself. "So" i said "Jason kept you entertained did he?" Bonnie looked up from the screen and gave me a "leave it" look "nothing happened" she said returning her attention to the web page "i just invited him to the meeting".

I froze "you did what?" i asked, Bonnie looked up innocently "i thought he should be there" she continued "if there is a vampire in town then he's in as much danger as us". I was utterly surprised "but we don't know him not really and we don't know why he's, he could be in league with this vampire for all we know" i said, i walked over to her and closed the laptop so i could have her complete attention. "he's a nice guy a bit arrogant but nice and i doubt he's working with a vampire" Bonnie said crossing her arms and gave me her serious look "wolves and vampires are natural enemies after all". I was unconvinced there were a lot of examples of wolves and vampires working together, Mason Lockwood worked with Katherine and Tyler had been a werewolf when we started going out.

"And he told me why he was here anyway and it has nothing to do with vampires" Bonnie finished, this surprised me the most when i had tried to get that out of him and had been embarrassingly side tracked. "Why is he here then?" i asked, Bonnie opened the laptop "he's here for personal family reasons and i don't feel comfortable talking about it". I knew Bonnie well enough to know when it was useless to talk to her though, admitting defeat i sat down next to her and let out a frustrated huff.


	7. Meeting Turned Mess

We arrived out the meeting earlier than the others, i wanted Bonnie to explain to them why Jason was coming before he got here. The others didn't know that much about him apart from the fact i had met him the night before. Bonnie ended up spilling the beans and telling us about Jasons purpose.

"I'm not to sure about this Bonnie" said Stefan "it's a little strange, who would chase someone across the globe just for skipping out?" this interrogation had been going on for ten minutes now and it was beginning to wear Bonnies patience thin. "Look i admit its a bit extreme" she said reluctantly "but obviously for some reason his sister is that important to him, the fact that he's a wolf is kind of convincing as well they have that pack mentality they look out for each other". The group was still unconvinced and i couldn't blame them i liked Jason but i wasn't one hundred percent sure of him yet. A buzzing in my pocket drew my attention away from the debate in front of me, opening the message i interrupted the group "Jason says he'll be here in five".

Stefan sighed and ran a hand through his hair "well there not much we can do about it so lets just watch what we say". Up to this point thankfully Damon had remained quiet sitting in his chair sipping a glass of bourbon "i don't buy it for one minute" he said rising off the chair the walk up to Bonnie putting an arm over her shoulder. "It sounds like this wolf has put of a sheep skin suit and fooled the little witch" Bonnie shrugged off his arm and walked over to stand by me flashing Damon a disgusted look. "Nobody is that noble not even a wolf" Damon said before finishing his drink and going over to the counter to refresh it "if you ask me this wolf and this vampire are connected". Stefan took the glass out of his brothers hand and put it back on the counter "what do you mean? he asked Damon straightened his posture and fixed a smug look on his face realising everyones attention was on him. "this vampire is looking for Rebekah right well lets assume its for a nefarious purpose how is a regular vampire going to bring down a original without a dagger?" he asked his smugness reaching points of causing nausea. "The wolf bite" answered Elena who like Damon had remained quiet "you think that was the plan?" Damon nodded and walking into the center of the group "the wolf bites Becks and then while she's recovering the vampire stakes her or buries her or does something and then boom mission accomplished". the whole group went silent as they all processed this theory.

"If thats the case then maybe we should just let them do it" said Elena breaking the silence "one less Original is a good thing in my books" agreed Stefan, and to everyones surprise Damon was the one to object. "We are not letting them kill Rebekah" he said, the surprise was clear on everyones faces "why should we stop them?" i said "the Originals have been nothing but trouble and have tried to kill everyone in this room at least once aside from Elena who they're using as a human blood bank" my voice rose as i spoke nearing a shout at the end. Bonnie stepped forward "lets all just calm down this is just a drunken theory of Damon's, we don't even know if any of this is true" Damon look insulted and held a hand over his heart pretending to look hurt "Bonnie's right" said Elena "let just wait for him to get here then we'll see how he reacts".

* * *

Pulling up i got out the truck and looked up at the house, i wondered if there was anyone looking out a window at me and began my approach. Stepping up to the door i was about to knock when i realised it was already open waiting for me to step through. The house was very old that much was obvious but what surprised me was that it was old inside and out, most houses like this i had been in were modernised on the inside but not one inch of the building looked like it had been changed.

Not wanting to give myself away i walked through the house as noiseless as possible and after searching a few dusty room i heard the mumble of voices coming from behind a door. I slowly turned the handle and stepped into the room, in the room were six people all too consumed in their conversation to notice i was there. I immediately found Bonnie and Caroline who were standing together by a bookshelf, there was also Stefan and Matt the bartender the only other people in the room i recognized standing with there arms crossed. The last two people in the room i didn't recognize, one of a girl with tanned skin and straight brown hair who was sat on a sofa giving off a very human smell, the other person was a man dressed in all black who smelled like vampire and a assortment of alcohol.

Everyones attention was on the man in black as he rambled on about about the vampire in town. Silently i snuck over to where Caroline and Bonnie were standing leaning against the bookshelf i decided to make myself known "is this Damon?" i asked loudly drawing surprised look over to my "Caroline i thought you might have been exaggerating but i see what you meant". After a few moments of surprised silence i decided to continue "anyway im Jason, Bonnie told me to come here, something about a vampire" it was then that Matt made the connection "thats him" he said pointing his hand at me.

"Thats the guy from the Grill" Matt said, I pulled a confused face and looked over to Bonnie and Caroline "what's he talking about?" i asked, Matt took a little step back still pointing at me and bumped into the tanned girl who had walked up behind him. "What are you talking about Matt" asked Caroline "Jason isn't a vampire you said the guy was a vampire" Stefan shook his head "no we assumed he was a vampire". The group began to argue amongst themselves seemingly forgetting i was there for a while, the only one who remained focused was Bonnie who as always refused to be sidetracked, she stood and stared at me with the same look from the night before a anger suspicious look which in some way hurt me.

"Well why don't we just ask him?" Carolines words brought me back to the argument "Jason" she asked "were you at the Mystic Grill the other day?" i looked around the room before answering at least two people looked ready to kill me "i was" i said. I slowly put my hand into my jacket pocket and closed my and around the content ready to use it but hesitant to at the same time, not wanting to hurt Caroline and Bonnie. "so are you the one who was asking about Rebekah?" Caroline asked again, gripping the object in my pocket harder i confirmed again "i am". Caroline started to ask again but was cut off by Bonnie "so you lied to me?" she asked hurt clearly in her eyes "what i told you, thats why im in america it's just not why i'm in Mystic Falls". The rest of the group had fallen quiet none of them wanting to interrupt Bonnie's questioning "why are you really here?" i remained quiet. At this point i was considering telling the truth but from what Bonnie had told me they would try and stop me.

Fortunately i didn't get a chance to answer the door was kicked opening sending it flying off its hinges directly at us. Quickly i shoved Bonnie and Caroline out the way before being slammed and pinned to the bookshelf by the flying door. Everyone rushed to their feet ready to fight, fists raised and fangs bared.


	8. A TURN Of Events

"Knock knock" came a voice from the other side of the door frame and out stepped a tall blonde woman. "What the hell Rebekah?" shouted Damon before he grabbed his glass and threw it at her head, Rebekah easily caught and threw it back at him. "You asked me to be here so here i am" she walked over to the sofa and jumped onto it stretching out to take up all the space "so whats this meeting of freaks about?".

Stefan checked the tanned girl was unharmed before answering the original "the man you crushed with the door thats what its about". Bonnie appeared in my field of vision her face full of concern and worry and she tried to pull the door off of me, i tried to move my arms and help pull it off but i was trapped in a way that limited the movement of my arms. You can't lift it if you can't move.

"Stefan come help me" Bonnie shouted still straining to move the heavy door, nobody in the room, moved Bonnie looked around "guys help he's trapped" Stefan walked over to her and took her hands off the door "until we sort this out its the probably best that he's restrained".

Bonnie looked conflicted about leaving me like that "it's fine Bonnie" i said "it's take a lot more than a chunk of wood to hurt me" Bonnie looked unconvinced and refused be be more than a couple of steps away but she didn't attempt to move the door again. The weight of the door strangle seemed to lessen after that, not enough to move the door off me but enough for me to move one of my arms which i slipped into my pocket.

"And why" Rebekah said "does this man concern me?" she asked examining her nails and kicking off her boots "he was looking for you" Damon said pulling another glass seemingly out of thin air. This caught Rebekahs attention "oh really" she said getting to her feet and walking over to me, as she approached Bonnie shot her a look warning her to watch her step. Rebekah studied my face trying to see if i would provoke a memory "do you know him?" asked the tanned girl, standing behind Stefan with her arms crossed defensively. "I have never met her in my entire life" i said loud enough for everyone to hear "then why were you looking for me handsome" Rebekah said pinching my cheek before returning to the sofa.

I remained silent, this was not how i had imagined this meeting, i thought there would be some light seduction and then i'd get what i want but in this position i had to options. Tell the truth or use the object in my pocket. The truth would likely get me killed so Quickly i made my decision "Bonnie you might want to run" i warned as a feeling of power filled my body, i flipped the switch and triggered the change. I hope to the gods she listened to me.

Quicker than usual my skin torn and my bones snapped contorting my body into a different familiar form, my teeth morphed and shifted in my mouth and my eyes burned in my skull as they turned black and my irises turned golden. My hands and feet shrunk into paws and my mouth grew into a muzzle. Thick hair covered my body and my body grew in size tearing my clothes to shreds.

Pushing the door of of me i rose to my four feet and shook the remnants of my jacket from my body, if i had all of my functions i would have been sad at the loss of my favorite jacket but only a small part of myself was allowed through the change enough to control but not enough for complex thought.

Looking around the room i saw the shocked faces of the vampire brothers and the terrified looks on bonnie and the tanned girls face before Caroline, used her vampire powers to dash over to them grab them and pull them out the house to safety. This left the three older vampires alone with me, baring my teeth i let out a low growl and crouched into a attack position. Damon quickly dashed out the fire place and grabbed two pokers and threw one to his brother, Rebekah remained lying on the sofa complete surprise remained on her face.

We stood like that for a long time both of us unsure of how to proceed, i knew my bite would be enough for the brothers but i had heard stories about Originals brushing a bite off like it was nothing. The brothers were obviously confused as to how this was possible and were unsure of what i would do next.

My wolf brain told me to run, i was outnumbered and i might be overpowered by the Original. Deciding to listen to the wolf i ran, jumping out of the window i ran into the woods behind the house and carried on until i was sure that i had lost any pursuers. Flipping the switch again my body quickly snapped and contorted back to its original form. "FUCK" i shouted slamming my fist into the nearest tree, scaring some birds out of the bushes nearby i sunk to the ground. That could not have gone worse not only did i change, i fucked up my meeting with a Original and Bonnie had found out about my lies. I got to my feet and looked around to access around my surroundings before heading back towards the outskirts of town. Hopefully i'll find a clothes line somewhere.

* * *

Grabbing Elena and Bonnie i dashed out the house as fast as my vampiric powers would allow me. Stopping down the street from the boarding house i let Bonnie and Elena catch their breath "what the hell just happened" exclaimed Elena "he changed" i said as i started to hyperventilate "i don't know how but he changed" Elena looked around "wheres Stefan?" she asked i shrugged still trying to catch my breath.

"Is Jason a hybrid?" Bonnie asked sounding more hurt than she probably intended "he must be" answered Elena "theres no other way he could change out the moon" looking around i noticed something parked on the curb. "Thats his truck" i said pointing over to the red vehicle before i could suggest anything Bonnie charged over to it "come on" she shouted back to us.

Reaching the door Bonnie tried to open the door but could get it to budge and after a few tries she gave up trying the normal way and resorted to magic. There was a loud thunk as the cars lock opened allow us access to the contents inside.


	9. Pages Pages Everywhere

Inside the truck was surprisingly very little, the only things inside the truck was a bag full of clothes, a phone with a flat battery and a lock box. I hand the box to Bonnie who melts the lock and pulls it open revealing a passport, a wallet and a hotel room key. "Well he wasn't lying about who he was" i said reading the information on the british passport, i placed it back in the box and picked up the hotel key. "I know this place" said Elena looking over my shoulder at the name on the key tag "i passed it a few times on my way to the hospital" i nodded and shoved the key into my pocket.

A loud smash could be heard in the distance and i could just make out the shape of Jason's wolf run into the woods, a few seconds after that the others appeared by the truck each looking equally nerve wrecked, apart from Rebekah who look more annoyed than anything else. "Okay you have peaked my interest" said Rebekah as she looked into the distance in the direction Jason had just gone.

Returning to our separate cars we set off to the hotel, upon arriving we realised that no room number was on the key tag, Damon used his compulsion to retrieve the number and to assure some privacy while we searched the room.

Once again leading the charge Bonnie burst into the room the moment it was unlocked i quickly followed with the others and almost ran into Bonnie when she stopped suddenly in front of us. I was about to verbally assault her when i looked up and realised the reason for the abrupt stop. Plastered over the wall were a assortment of pictures, pages of information all connected by different coloured pieces of string, it reminded me of something out of a crime thriller something the detective would have to help piece together the puzzle and find the purp.

We all examined the wall pulling off different part which took our interest, "this one's a page from a grimoire" said Bonnie holding up the paper for us all to see "its instructions on how to make a daylight ring". Almost simultaneously all your faces creased with confusion "why would a wolf need a daylight ring?" Damon asked taking the page to examine it close up. "i don't know whether to be flattered or creeped out" said Rebekah as she unraveled a large map of america which was covered in dots connected by lines "this map has marked out almost everywhere me and my brothers have been for the last ten years". Damon dropped the page and went to raid the mini fridge "so what this all mean then?" he said wrenching the lid off a beer bottle "can anyone see a connection in all of this?". I looked around the room a saw by the blank faces that no of this meant much to anyone "it all looks random" said Stefan quickly flipping through some pages, "this is a list of different types of rocks" he continued showing us the said pages "this one is on different werewolf myths, five of these are family trees and that pile over there" he finished pointing at a small stack of newspaper clippings he'd just gone through "there all about animal attacks". Elena got up and picked up one of the clippings "vampire or werewolf attacks?" Stefan shrugged "neither they look like werewolf attacks but none were on a full moon". "Well it doesn't look like that applies to him" i said stretching out my arms before pulling out my phone, i had texted Tyler asking about any new hybrids and he hadn't replied yet "you think those are his?" Bonnie asked sadness obvious in her voice.

Elena shook her head "they can't be some of these attacks are thirty years old according to his passport he's only twenty one" Rebekah held out her hand and gestured for the papers "i would suggest that these were the work of my darling brother" she said reading the articles "but he loathes the change and until recently has been unable to do so" she chucked the clipping to one side and returned to the wall to find another piece of the puzzle.

"so let recap" said Damon opening another bottle "Jason is a werewolf who puts a middle finger to the moon and has a strange obsession with rocks, rings, originals and cougar attacks". I grudgingly nodded my head along with everyone else, "got yourself a winner there Bon Bons" Damon said messing up her hair to add to the annoyance "drop dead Damon" she replied Damon faked an injury "oh wait i already did" he said smiling at his retort "encore" Bonnie said satisfied with having the last word.

"This is all nonsense" Stefan growled in frustration throwing a stack of photocopies to the ground, Damon jumped over the pile of info and grabbed the door wrenching it open "well something tells me we won't understand this no matter how hard we try" he said "lets just burn it and go home". Stefan shook his head and grabs as much of the papers as he could carry "no we'll take these back to the house and wait that way we don't have to find him" Damon nodded quickly syncing thoughts with his brother "he'll have to find us".

* * *

It took me almost an hour to acquire some new clothes, i found a couple of campers in the woods both of which were too surprised by a naked man suddenly appearing to stop me taking there clothes.

Once i was appropriately dressed i made my way back to the boarding house to retrieve my truck, after making sure the coast was clear i approached my truck, getting on all four i rolled under the car and found the keys i had left there for occasions like this. Starting up the truck i drove back to my hotel, i need to think through my plans i need a new approach and i'd need my research.

Arriving at the hotel i headed straight for my room but was stopped by the manager who tried to keep me in the lobby, something about a flea infestation. The story sounded suspicious so sneaking up the staircase i made it up to my room. The door was wide open, fear built in my stomach, i felt my power rise ready to spring forward if need be, pushing open the door i stepped into the dark room not needing the light as my eyes shined golden revealing the room to me.

Scanning the room i found no threats present and worse of all no research, every page was gone.


	10. Everyone Has A Backstory

They had taken everything, leaving the room i slammed the door in frustration, the unnatural strength behind it knocking all the pictures of the walls. Taking the elevator down to the lobby i headed for the only to be stopped by the manager again "out of my way" i warned trying hard not to rip his throat out with my teeth "i understand your frustration sir but i just need you to stay in here for a few more minutes". My patience was wearing thin, and have recently shifted my brain was a raw nerve that this manager was prodding "out of my way you mindless puppet" i said, barging past him i carried on toward the door. The manager hand grabs my arm "you can't leave sir not just yet" swiftly turning i grab the collar of his jacket and nutted him bringing my forehead to collide with his nose he crumpled to the ground blood gushing from his injured face.

Not waiting for someone else to try and stop me i lift as quickly and headed off to reclaim my research.

* * *

We waited for Jason all day, after bringing all of the papers to the boarding house there wasn't much else to do but wait. Stefan and Elena carried on looking through the collection of papers but were still unable to make much of a connection until they got around to a small chest. After Damon pulled off the lock we unloaded the contents "look at this" Elena said pulling out a journal like book, flipping through the pages she frowned in confusion "i can't understand any of this it like written in five languages". Rebekah jumped off the table she had been sitting on and took the Journal from Elena "these are dead languages" she said studying the pages "only a handful of people would be able to understand these, if only we had someone who lived at these times to translate" Rebeckah smiled smugly to herself and began reading through the book.

After a few minutes she threw the book back into the chest "well what did it say" i asked, Rebekah let out a sigh "the book has two parts" she said "the first part is a record of all the myths Nicklaus spread about the curse of the sun and the moon". Rebekah walked back over to the table and sat down again ""the second is a kind of family story book, just a lot of random stories of past glories in his family which is really boring, but..." she said pausing so she could make sure everyone was listening "as i went through the stories they started to become familiar". Damon picked up the book himself trying to look through it himself "familiar how"? he asked, Rebekah appeared behind him and snatched the book away "familiar as is i knew some of the people in the stories". Flipping through the book she stopped at a certain page and read aloud "in the new world we were at last free to live with our curse" she said reading slowly "that was until the others arrived i thought this would be a problem but we meet with their leader and ester assures me that they will take proper precautions".

"Ester?" Bonnie asked "as in your mother?" Rebekah nodded "there's more" she said and read on "we have made an alliance with the new tribe one which i am enjoying immensely, after spending some time with Ester i discovered that she is infact a witch this may account for her acceptance of our condition, talking to her about this subject has lead me to uncover something, something which may lead to salvation for my people".

Everyone was speechless unsure of how to process this information.

"Did your mom give Jason his power?" i asked breaking the heavy silence which had fallen "no she wouldn't have done that" Bonnie said "she was a witch we don't mess with the natural order of things" Rebekah let out a huge snort let her amusement known "if that were true then vampires would not exist".

* * *

I headed back to Carolines house when Jason didn't show it was late and i didn't want to stay for much longer listening to the different theories the others had, sneaking around the back of the house i climbed through the open window Caroline had left open incase she ever spent a night with Tyler. Once inside i straightened up and fixed my hair before heading downstairs. Entering the kitchen i headed straight for the freezer, rummaging around i pulled out a tub of ice cream and groaned in disgust when i opened it to find a blood bag. Shoving the tub back into the freezer i poured myself a cup of coffee.

It was then that something clicked inside of my brain, the hairs on the back of my head rose and i realised. I wasnt alone.

Spinning around i brought my hands up in closed fists but to my surprise i wasn't attacked, instead i saw Jason sitting at the table he uncomfortable shifted in his seat probably because of the clothes he was wearing, they had to be two sizes too big and had a itchy look about them. "Wheres my stuff?" all of the warmth he had before was gone replaced by annoyance and barely contained anger. I faked a calm face and settled my coffee onto the table before taking up the seat opposite him "Rebekah has it" i said hoping to that would instill a sliver of fear in the wolf, but it had no effect.

Quickly i got up from the table and headed for the door not showing any signs that he saw me as a threat "how did you do it?" i asked stopping him in his tracks. He turned back around and lent against the counter next to him "so you guys haven't figured it out yet" he said a little of his original smugness returning. I shook my head being careful not to take my eyes off him "it doesn't make much sense to me, if you can control it why change at all?" i asked sincerely, Jason sighed loudly and returned to the seat infront of me. "Because the change, no matter how painful is a part of who i am" he said, i could sense the sincerity in his voice but his answer didn't really clear anything up. "Do you know how the curse is triggered?" he asked staring at his hands as he rubbed them nervously "yeah it's triggered when someone dies because of you" i said beginning to relax a little. If he was going to open up like this it was unlikely he was going to kill me, not that i thought he would, for some reason i still trusted him.

"Things are done very differently across the pond" he continued shame clearly present on his face, i had to resist the urge to go over a comfort him "werewolf families are old and powerful, mine is no different but mine has more traditions than most". I got up from my seat and poured another coffee, placing it in front of him i sat back down. "Thanks" he said taking a quick sip "in my family everyone shifts, its seen as an insult to the family if you haven't triggered the curse" he paused to take another sip. "when we reach thirteen we go through a ceremony there a big party and at the end of the night a human is brought forward and knife is put in your hand" horror spread through my body. I had seen the change before, the thought of someone as young as that, barely a teenager going through it was heartbreaking.

"That wasn't how my curse was triggered" he said, the confusion must have been clear on my face "there was a accident at a swimming pool when i was five" the confusion to my face contorted into pure horror. Five years old, Jason had been like this since before he was in double digits. "My family would have been thrilled but they didn't find out, my great grandfather was looking after me that day he buried the truth and gave me this so i could hide, well until i was thirteen" he said pulling a ancient looking ring off his finger and placing it on the table. Slowly i picked up the ring and examined it carefully "he said that years ago a powerful witch gifted our family with rings like that".

The ring was beautiful. it was made out of a ironically silver coloured metal with a deep black crystal stone embedded in the middle. The stone glistened under the yellow glow of the kitchen lights but strangely the light the ring reflected was a strange white, the only thing i could relate it to was moonlight.

Connections started to happen in my head and a lot of his papers began to make sense, the grimoire page on daylight rings the book of stories. This was the salvation Jasons ancestor had been talking about. "The family spread out over the years and so did the rings, this one is the only one i've seen the others were probably destroyed" he held out his hand gesturing for the ring back. I hesitated at first, unsure whether or not to give him such a powerful tool but i placed the ring on his palm "this ring gives me control over my curse" he said slipping it back onto his ring finger. "I can change or not change whenever i want and when i do it gives me a smidge of control of myself" he rubbed the ring lightly with his finger polishing the stone "thats how i did it" he said answering my earlier question.

"Then why are you here?" i asked desperate to understand this strange man now he was giving me honest answers, Jason looked up from his ring and stared into my eyes, his stare was piercing yet warm at the same time. I slowly reached out and took his hand in mine, i could feel him relax "the only other time a wolf doesn't turn on a full moon is before the trigger" he said running a thumb over my fingers "or when they're pregnant". Another connection was made "your sister" i said, he nodded before continuing "we found out when she didn't turn, that was about eight months ago" Jason said as he slowly intertwined our fingers as the story unraveled.

"Over the months i could see her change, i could see the fear building inside of her, she can't go back to the pain and i won't let that happen to my niece" he said bringing his eye back to the ring which still shined through our fingers. I felt a slight sadness when he broke his stare but listen on "so i tried to find another and i succeed i tracked down a branch of the family in New Orleans but it was damaged a long time ago it didn't work". Not wanting to break contact Jason used his free hand i lift his mug and take another sip "i was going to give up hope when i visited the French Quarter and talked with a woman there, she claimed to be a witch and told me the full story behind the witch who gave my family this ring, the one who made the Originals".

"So i looked into the story, put out the word and eventually i heard some stories, stories about Klaus and his questionable lineage, stories about wolf who change when they want, like me" he said. Jason obviously didn't know about the hybrids i thought looking away for a brief moment so he wouldn't sense my realisation. It worked and he continued with his story "so i pieced it together, Klaus's mother the witch who made this ring either made more or taught the originals how to make them". Gripping his hand a bit tighter i listened to his theory, i didn't want to trick him or mislead him but this was his last hope and i didn't want to take that away from him.

"I thought if i could get to one of them i could trick them or convince them or even steal one from them, so i tracked them here" he said gesturing around us with his eyes. After he was finished we stayed like that for a while sitting there hand in hand under the dim kitchen lights "what will you do now?" i asked, Jason lightly shrugged "i don't know Bonnie" he said. "Rebekah was my best bet at getting in with the Originals i could try and reason with her, but from the look on your face thats not a option" i looked away, embarrassed that he had read me so easily. I nodded sadly "she won't do anything that would make someone else stronger, none of them would" i said squeezing his hand to try and comfort the blow "then i don't know i need to think this through, i need my research".

"The other don't trust you" i said, i needed to make sure Jason wouldn't do anything rash "and they won't help you if they know about the ring" Jason didn't seem surprised or disappointed "but i'll talk to them i'll get back your stuff, maybe you missed something maybe we can find someway to do this".

Jason face brightened when i said this and i felt the same as he did, the thought of working together spending more time together made me want to smile until my cheeks split. "You'd do that?" he asked i nodded reassuringly "this is all probably a giant goose chase you do realise that right?" he asked nodded again letting a smile leak onto my face which he eagerly returned.

I light chime from the other end of the kitchen drew our attention from each other, the clock responsible chimed once more announcing it to be two in the morning "it's late" Jason said lifting my hand and placing a light kiss before letting go and rising from his chair "i'd better go".

My hand felt like ice without the warmth coming from Jasons skin "where are you going to go?" i asked as he reached the kitchen door. He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair "i'm not sure the others have my truck and the hotel probably won't be pleased to see me not after i broke the managers nose" Jason chuckled a little as shock spread across my face "someone compelled him to stop me and after a shift i tend to be quite raw" he explained.

"You could stay here" i suggested "at least just for tonight until we sort this out" Jason looked at me dubiously "i'm not sure Caroline or the sheriff would be to happy to find me sprawled out on the sofa". I got up from my chair and walked up to him "Caroline's with her boyfriend Tyler and the sheriff won't be home till twelve tomorrow" Jason thought about it for a few seconds "okay".


	11. Fleeing The Scene

when she awoke, Bonnie found herself alone Jason had gone some time in the early morning the only evidence he had been there was an empty mug. Deep in thought and worry Bonnie was startled back to the world by the loud buzz of her phone, picking up the device she saw that she had already missed six calls already all from Caroline. Answering the seventh call Bonnie was met by Carolines concerned voice

Bonnie where the hell have you been?

at your house where are you? i didn't hear you come in last night

we're still at the boarding house a lots been happening since you bailed last night

i didn't bail i got bored we weren't coming up with any answers so i didn't see the harm

not important Bonnie you need to get over here now

what happened?

its Rebekah she got frustrated last night and called in help

who could help with this?

Klaus she called Klaus

… is he there now?

no but he's close once he heard about Jason he dropped everything and is headed our way

im coming over be careful

duh im not a idiot Bonnie i know how to act around that creep

And with that Bonnie hung up and hurriedly pulled on her clothes, she left the house running as fast as her legs could manage to the house hoping she wasn't to late to help defuse the situation before it ended with Klaus using Jasons blood in his next painting.

* * *

i looked over the wall and peered into the window of the boarding house "considering that 90 percent of the people in there are vampires there not to alert" i thought to myself, i had been there watching their progress for about half an hour now, i was slightly amused at the slowness of it. The group had been at it all night from the looks of it, though they were getting very active all of a sudden, i closed my eyes and focus on the faint sounds inside tuning out the rest of the world and quickly the voices became clear as my wolf ears cleared away the background noise.

The next thing i heard chilled me to my very core they were talking about Klaus, he was coming here. Coming to deal with him and from what i had heard in my travels it would not be a peaceful resolution like Bonnie had promised it would be a long bloody death.

Quietly sneaking away from the window i hurried down the road to where i remembered my truck was parked, when i arrived i was shocked to find it practically gutted. The engine was scrapped, the seats shredded, the ignition was smashed and all it contents he had left there were missing. "shit" i exclaimed loudly, i had thought it would be safe here but it was found now i had no escape. my plan to drive for my life breaking all the speed limits along the way was killed before it started, i let my hand drifted towards my right pocket where it closed around the ring. It may be my only way it would be faster than the truck but it meant leaving everything behind all my research all of his earthly possessions.

No that wasn't a choice it would take a lifetime to reassemble all of the work and some of it was one of a kind.

i slumped against the shredded remains of the truck seat and tried to think through and formulate a plan but before he could reach a satisfactory conclusion he hear the quick steps of someone approaching down the road. Jason jumped out of the truck and dived behind a nearby tree desperate to find some cover, not that it would be any good if his fears were realised. He was surprised to see Bonnie running towards him clearly distraught, she speed past the truck not noticing Jason until he call out to her.

Bonnie skid to a stop and quickly turned rushing back to my truck, she was obviously to tried and out of breath to shout her message over to me ,this was probably for the best this close to the house the vampires were sure to hear her.

Bonnie look ready to collapse and grabbed ahold of the side of the truck for support as she attempted to catch her breath, i waited for her to speak whatever she was about to say must be important it looked like she ran all the way here to to tell it.

"its… to late" gasped Bonnie struggling to speak "you've got to run" she continued finally it seemed to have recovered. i looked at her confusion plastering my face "what are you talking about?" Bonnie look me dead in the eye fear practically being projected at me "Klaus is coming". I nodded "i know i just overheard the others" i explained looking away so she couldn't see the fear which was probably more evident in my eyes than it was in hers "then what are you still doing here" she asked "he's going to kill you if you're lucky if not he'l torture you or worse".

"I would be half way to Florida right now but your mates seem to have helped themselves to my truck" i said slapping the trucks side to emphasize my point, Bonnie guiltily looked at the ruined truck. "you just have to go without it" she said "shift and run you'll move faster as a wolf anyway just get out of here" Bonnie insisted desperately, i shook my head "i can't do that i need my research Bonnie it will take decades to rebuild that collection". she clearly didn't feel the same as i did "fuck the research Jason if it'll take decades to rebuild at least you'll be alive to do it or would you rather.." Bonnies phone interrupted her plea "it's Caroline" she stated "there meeting about Klaus now if i'm any longer they'll start to worry". Bonnie jumped out of the truck and turned to me taking hold of my hand "just run Jason" practically begging me now "there no happy ending here now not with Klaus here".

she started towards the house but i refused to release her hand "theres a book" i said "its more like a journal it was my grandfathers its impossible to replace and what's in there could be the key to finding a way to make another ring" Bonnie listen intently keen to know more "make sure its safe but don't put yourself in any danger, once i know it safe i can leave" Bonnie shook her head "no" she said desperately "you've got to go now". conflicted by my determination and my survival instinct i tried to think to a better plan but was unsuccessful "ill bring it to you" Bonnies words brought me out of my head "what?" i asked surprised at this turn "you need to go i'll bring it to you that way you'll be safe" there was a bad feeling in my stomach i couldn't help but agree with "no Bonnie what if he catches you" she shook her head "he won't hurt me the others won't let him". Before i could argue Bonnie took my face between her hands "just go now Jason please" i nodded silently and relief washed over Bonnie's face.

Without another word i put my hand under Bonnies chin and tilted it upwards before i lightly kissed her.

* * *

All my fear and anxious emotions were gone and for those few seconds the raging storm inside me calmed to gentle tide, i felt our lips part and opened my eyes to meet his i didn't even remember closing them. his brown eyes flashed a wild gold but remained transfixed on my own, with my senses returning so did the world around me and the urgency of our situation was brought back to the front of my mind. "Florida" he said "there a lot of packs in Florida i'll be safe there" i nodded smiling widely "trust me i'll be able to find you" i said giggling a little before separating our embrace and heading towards the house. Tearing, a loud snapping and a low growl told me Jason had changed but when i turned take a last look the road was empty with the exception of the wrecked truck and the remains of Jason clothes.


End file.
